gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-010 Gundam Zabanya
GN-010 Gundam Zabanya (aka Gundam Zabanya, Zabanya), is the successor unit to GN-006 Cherudim Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is piloted by Lockon Stratos. Technology & Combat Characteristics Zabanya is a reconstructed variant of GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, with redesigned weapons and system upgrades. Due to limited resources, Celestial Being was unable to create a new Gundam from the ground up. With the need for a new fire support unit, they opted to create Zabanya over Cherudim's frame to conserve resources while still maintaining a combative edge against the ESFMizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1. Zabanya is a departure from its lineage as a long-range sniper, placing more emphasis on artillery but still retaining its long-range capability. Though Zabanya retains Dynames' and Cherudim's forehead ocular scope for unrivaled long-range targeting, duplicate targeting sensors were built onto its legs and shoulders for greater accuracy and efficiency in combat. Weapons-wise, GN Micro-Missiles are laced throughout its armor and the GN Holster Bits contain GN Rifle Bits within them. Following the trend of multi-purpose functions for its weapons, Zabanya's GN Rifle Bits and GN Holster Bits can be coordinated for several purposes. The GN Holster Bits are successors to the GN Shield Bits used by Cherudim. They're attached to Zabanya with a docking-clamp system and the bits interlocked with each other as a solid wall-shield to its sides. For dynamic shielding, the bits can detach and combine into pairs to protect Zabanya. When facing superior numbers Zabanya can unleash the GN Rifle Bits from within, allowing Zabanya to fight off 10+ targets at the same time. The Rifle Bits also double as GN Pistol Bits; nearly half the barrel can be detached for quick-action shooting. When greater fire-power is needed, the Rifle and Holster Bits can configure themselves into a large particle array to create a powerful particle blast comparable to three of Virtue's GN Bazooka blasts lined side-by-side. The bits are managed by the Haros within Zabanya's cockpit. Its overall capabilities are enhanced by the Trans-Am System; however it's unclear whether any secondary abilities systems are unlocked, similar to Cherudim's holographic sniping system. Zabanya's predecessors, Dynames and Cherudim, utilized a single Orange Haro for managing Sniper Mode and Bit Control System, but because of the complexity of managing both the Rifle and Holster Bits along with Zabanya's systems, a second Haro port was installed into Zabanya's cockpit. A blue-colored Haro now co-processes the data with its orange counterpart to allow Lockon to effectively pilot Zabanya. Armaments GN Holster Bits The GN Holster Bits are the ten green containers mounted on the Zabanya from the rear exnteding out of of it. They are used for storing and re-configuring the GN Rifle Bits II/GN Pistol Bits into either one of them, chosen by the pilot before the weapon leaves the container. The Holster Bits also possesses the ability to act as a defense mechanism, although it has not been clarified at this point of time whether they have to combine in pairs or whether it can be done with each individual Holster Bit by itself. As shown in the sixth trailer, the GN Holster Bits also seem to possess a function similar to the Shield Bits' Assault Mode, arranging themselves into specific formations for offensive purposes, with the ability to incorporate the Rifle Bits themselves into said formations for additional firepower. GN Rifle Bits II / GN Pistol Bits At least ten GN Rifle Bit IIs are stored within the GN Holster Bits, mounted on Zabanya's rear thruster block. When facing superior numbers, Zabanya can use the rifles as either handheld rifles or remote weapons. It appears that the remote weapons can also be mounted on the shoulders when not in use. The weapon can also act as a pistol with a shorter barrel and is named ''GN Pistol Bit''Hobby Japan September 2010 Issuehttp://j.imagehost.org/0935/1279805215990.jpg in this form, with the scope and grip hidden. The pilot has the choice of choosing between either a pistol or a rifle (via the inclusion/exclusion of the extension) before the weapon exits the Holster BitGundam Ace September 2010 http://a.imagehost.org/0224/1279955943791.jpg. The white section on the underside of the barrel is presumed to be a GN Blade that allows Zabanya to use the GN Pistol Bits as close combat weapons, similar to Cherudim's GN Pistol IIs. System Features *Bit Control System *Trans-Am System History Pics Gallery File:Zabanya Close Up.jpg File:Zabanya.jpg|Zabanya firing the GN Rifle Bit II handheld. File:Zabanya_Full_View.png|Zabanya firing GN Missiles ZabanynaDragoon.jpg|Zabanya's Rifle Bits II in action. vlcsnap-2010-08-03-22h41m09s209.jpg|Orange Haro with its counterpart, Blue Haro vlcsnap-2010-08-05-17h54m29s215.jpg vlcsnap-2010-08-05-17h57m06s30.jpg c02a.png ood.jpg Notes *Zabanya is named after the Zabaniya, a reference to the 19 guardians of Hell in the Qur’an. References 4737426438_86ecf5c77e_b.jpg File:QanT, Zabanya, and Ptolemy Kai.jpg File:Movie info on Zabanya and Ptolemy Kai.jpg External Links *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits